


Small Laughter

by polaroidexit



Category: GOT7
Genre: Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nonsense, Sleepiness, This Is So Plotless?? I'm Sorry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: "waiting in the van for the staff to gather up after a filming" AU (self-prompt)





	Small Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"Hyung," Yugyeom mumbled from where he was huddled in his seat with his big, puffy coat practically engulfing 99% of his entire being.

Jinyoung gave a hum back from he sat across the maknae, gaze trained on his phone. "Do you have any snacks?" Yugyeom asked as he shifted, eyes blinking slowly due to sleepiness.

"No," Jinyoung replied as he continued to scroll through whatever he was looking at on his phone. He looked up a minute later. "Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting up straight. He sounded indifferent but Yugyeom knew the other was concerned like a mother hen.

Yugyeom made a negative hum as he shook his head, hair shuffling against the collar of his fluffy-looking coat. "No, I'm just bored."

Jinyoung blinked back with his usual blank face, which made Yugyeom chuckle awkwardly like always. The older went back to his phone silently.

"Hyung," Yugyeom mumbled once again.

Jinyoung gave a hum back, his eyes still on his phone.

"You wanna…" Yugyeom trailed off, brain not working and words slurring due to sleepiness. Jinyoung looked up from his phone once again. "You wanna like, build a snowman?" Yugyeom asked, expression turning into bemusement, seeming like he was processing what he just said as well.

"No," Jinyoung replied. "It's too cold," He added as he went back to his phone the second time.

A moment of silence passed.

"Hyung," Yugyeom mumbled the third time.

A hum from the other.

"What are you looking at?" Yugyeom asked with a pout, snuggling deeper into his dark coat.

"Nothing," Jinyoung replied as he put his phone away. "Why?"

"Focus on me, hyung," Yugyeom whined with a twist to his lips, eyes drooped with tiredness.

A pause.

Jinyoung held out an arm and gestured him over. Yugyeom made an inquiring noise as he slowly shuffled closer to Jinyoung. To be embraced in a warm side hug as a result.

Yugyeom made a surprised overjoyed sound with a slightly embarrassed smile. "What's this for?" He asked with a stupid grin.

"I said it was cold, didn't I?" Jinyoung uttered, earning a little laugh from the maknae.

"Take a nap, you look exhausted," Jinyoung whispered softly as he ruffled Yugyeom's hair.

Yugyeom closed his eyes obediently and exhaled calmly.

After a while, the maknae spoke up again. "Santa, the…" He trailed off.

Jinyoung gave a questioning hum, raising his eyebrows despite how they weren't facing each other.

"You were really good at the game, hyung…especially the Santa one," Yugyeom broke off into a small chuckle. "Santa…mountain, as expected…Park Jinyoung is a genius…"

Jinyoung gave a little scoff and rolled his eyes fondly.

"Stop talking, sleep," Jinyoung said firmly as he stroked the younger's coat sleeve, a strange sharp sound echoing due to the action. Yugyeom giggled as he settled back into silence.

Just when Jinyoung thought the other went to sleep for real this time, the maknae began mumbling once again. "Thanks, hyung…it's not cold anymore."

Jinyoung stifled a snort due to Yugyeom's adorableness. The younger shifted closer into the hug. "Cuddling makes everything warm again…"

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Good thing Yugyeom's head was turned the other way, or he would never let him live down. The fact that Jinyoung's ears were tomato red.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this video, [[Catch Mind] Creativity Explosion GOT7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdXf-dH1LL4)  
> It is absolutely hilarious with the meme-like editing and not only that, they play a word-guessing game with no time limit! No time limit, can you believe it? I can't, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it; it makes the entire video relaxing and peaceful, plus the faint jazz BGM. It is pure soft hours with Yugyeom and Jinyoung, check it out when you have time <3


End file.
